Group work, which has been conventionally performed using various tools such as paper, pens, whiteboards, and the like, is attempted to be performed using electronic means such as PCs (Personal Computers) and projectors. When an application that operates on a PC is used, it becomes possible to edit content, which is to be subjected to group work, in various ways, utilizing the characteristics of digital processes. Further, it also becomes possible to handle various content such as not only documents but also images, audio, or video in group work. In recent years, there have also emerged Web applications that allow a plurality of persons to cooperatively edit content via Web browsers.
As an example of a technique for assisting group work, PTL 1 below proposes controlling access to shared resources from a plurality of terminals on a per-group basis, based on the settings for user groups registered in a database in a server in advance.